The present disclosure relates to the field of aircraft maintenance operations. In particular, the disclosure herein concerns a method and a system for monitoring an intervention by a maintenance engineer on an aircraft when the maintenance engineer is remotely guided by a maintenance support engineer.
A Line Maintenance Engineer (LME) performing maintenance operations on an aircraft may be remotely guided by a Remote Maintenance Support Staff (RMSS) maintenance support engineer located in a maintenance center. The maintenance support engineer may provide instructions directly to the maintenance engineer, regarding the manipulations to be performed, and guide the maintenance engineer precisely in the execution of tricky tasks. Guidance is given by voice communication by mobile phones or optionally by walkie-talkie if the maintenance support engineer is located in close proximity to the aircraft or by VHF if the distance between the support engineer and the maintenance engineer is very great. At the end of maintenance activity, the maintenance support engineer must validate and take responsibility for the actions performed by the maintenance engineer. Thus, the support engineer can ensure that the instructions issued by same have been correctly understood and followed by the maintenance engineer. Similarly, the support engineer must ensure that nothing further has been carried out during the maintenance intervention.
In addition, during a complex intervention, the assistance of the support engineer enables the efficiency of the maintenance engineer to be increased. Indeed, the maintenance engineer may be confronted with a new problem requiring expertise that may already be known to the support engineer or which can be easily found by the latter from documents and/or from other support engineers.
However, the airport environment is noisy, which may impair understanding during voice communication between the maintenance engineer and the support engineer. Moreover, in the context of information exchange, the part of interpretation is important, which may distort both the understanding of the instructions received by the maintenance engineer and the response of same to the maintenance support engineer.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is therefore to remedy the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a method and a system for monitoring the intervention by a maintenance engineer on an aircraft, that are simple to implement and that can automatically detect any inconsistency between the instructions given by the maintenance support engineer and the responses of the maintenance engineer.